


Please

by GrahamsLexa



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Rick, Cell partners, Ford is even a bigger asshole, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, I already know this is ending in pain, I'm a lesbian writing gay porn don't judge my lack of knowledge in males okay, I'm writing more chapters and i hate myself, In the way a sociopath would but ya know, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Maybe kind of plot, More chapters oncoming, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prison, Rick is an Asshole, Rick loves Ford trust me, Top!Ford, Unhealthy Relationships, Wait this is kind of wrong, i suck at summaries, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrahamsLexa/pseuds/GrahamsLexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Rick and Ford were in prison together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

3 weeks and a half stuck with the asshead of Rick fucking Sanchez. 

In the past, he thought he'd never hate somebody as much as he hated that stupid-ass triangle, and even though Rick hadn't used him to bring what could be the end of the world, he was sure as hell annoying the living crap out of him. 

Ford told himself daily to just deal with it, ignore it, brush it off; Be glad that Sanchez hadn't decided to just to stab him in his sleep.  
Maybe if he behaved he'd get out of this fucking prison and find his way back home, back to Stanley. 

'Fuck'- He cried out -'Shit!, oh fuck!'-    
Ford could hear the thin man moan and quiver shamelessly; The truth was, Rick didn't give a fuck. 

Ford was having trouble focusing on sleep and ignoring the obscene sounds of flesh rubbing against flesh and moans from his cell-mate.

'Hey, Sanchez!'- Ford called -'Can you please shut the fuck up? Don't know if you noticed but people are trying to sleep.'   
Ford's already strong going anger went up to the loud and amused laugh coming from the man in the bunk above him. 

'Come on freak! Do-o not be such a bore.'- Hearing Rick's voice, Ford could nearly see the crooked smirk that bastard flashed him once in a while.  
 -'You could always join me, ya know? We could have so much fun if ya wanted to,'-  
 Rick chuckled -'Don't think I don't see you looking at me when I shower, waiting for me to bent down to pick the soap aren't ya?' 

The growing anger inside Ford developed into shame, shame that overcomes him and causes a visually obvious red shade to raise up his usually pale cheeks in the dark of the room. -'I..,I don't know what you're talking about.'   
Rick laughed, yet again in a mocking tone that makes Ford wish he could rip that ugly smile off his face.   
-'Are you really not taking the chance, freak?'   
"Fuck off", Ford wants to say.  
And he almost did. 

-'Listen, if I do it will you finally shut up?'   
Rick chuckled at Ford's offer, faking a feeling of gratitude. -'God bless you, freak, come here you prick.' 

When Ford crawled up the bunk bed, he dumped with the surprise that Rick was already in position.  
Laying on his upper arms, back bent inwards and ass up with the onesie opened enough to expose his ass and half of his hard cock.   
Ford swallowed thickly.   
-'Do you have a condom?'   
-'Next to the decent bed and clothes, what do you think genius?' How smooth, Rick, how smooth.   
Ford approached Rick cautiously, examining him almost clinically.   
-'Are you sure you can go bareback?' Ford managed to smirk; Setting in the space between the other's legs, he let his clothed crotch brush against Rick's ass.  
He would never admit it, but Rick's whole being shivered at the mere touch of the fabric.   
-'Are you taking me for a fucking newbie?'   
Ford smirked, his hands moving to undo the onesie with all that blood rushing South.  
-'Not at all.'- 

Once the onesie gone, Ford was allowed to wrap a strong six-fingered hand around his half hard, letting a soft moan from his own.   
Fully hard now, he pressed the length of his cock against the other's tailbone. Slowly dragging it down to the cleft of his ass.  
Rick groaned -'Are you going to do it or not?' He was having difficulty breathing evenly, already anticipating the sweet discomfort of Ford's cock painfully stretching him out. 

Slowly, the head of Ford's hard pressed at the ring of muscle. Not quite pulling in, letting Rick chase for his cock. Allowing the rim to catch around the tip.   
-'Fucking freak, you're loving this aren't you, fucker?' Rick whispered under his breath.  
-'Not more than you, I assure you.' Ford teased, slowly guiding his hips forward in a swift movement that caused Rick to groan at the growing pain he willingly received.   
-'Just fuck me, you're better acting than you're speaking.'   
Without a warning, Ford pushed in. 

It took Rick every strength to not scream and writhe, let the pain wash over him.   
Once, the head of the other's cock brushed against that special spot of nerves, Rick could only whimper and groan against the pillow.   
-'That's what I thought.- Ford's breath was rushed, fighting to keep himself under control in the slow and steady pounding.   
'I fucking hate you.'- Rick whimpered   
-'You fucking love my cock.' Ford replied, with the same greedy attitude he seemed to have taken from the man underneath him who fought to keep every bit of dignity left. -'I fucking love your cock.' Rick reaffirmed. 

Once Rick seemed used to the stretch, Ford begun to move his hips swiftly. Moving in and out with a slow peace that had Rick swinging in the edge of frustration and actual satisfaction.  
-'Fuck, freak. I'm not a fucking porcelain dolly, move faster.'  
-'Your wish is my command, doll.' Ford smirked.  
Hips suddenly crashed against skin, in a harsh movement that caused Rick to let out a dangerously loud moan.   
-'Fucking hell, freak. I'm going to..'

Ford stopped moving.

-'What the..- A firm hand moved forward to cover Rick's mouth, smiling wickedly. -'Say please'- He whispered.   
Ford tugged the other's dark brown hair, pulling up hard enough to cause rush of pain through the other's scalp.   
Ford wanted control, to control /him/.   
A thank you would mean giving in, something Rick didn't remember ever doing.   
-'You're fucking nuts if you think I'm going to say please.'    
Ford's hips switched angle, enough to brush sadistically over Rick's prostate.   
-'Am I, Rick?' He pushed out almost completely, making Rick loose valance.   
He felt empty.   
-'Fuck you' Rick scoffed. 

Out of sudden, Ford swiftly pushed in.  
Just enough to abruptly press against the other's prostate, Rick gasped.   
-'I'm not moving until you say please.'   
The pain of over stimulation had Rick panting, his whole face slack with pleasure and discomfort dancing in a sweet plateau of torture.   
-'You must want to come too, freak.'  
-'I can wait.' 

He pulled out again, near minutes in that single position where just the tip was still trapped in.   
Then he jammed forwards again, making Rick quiver.   
-'Fuck you!' Rick whimpered.  
'Gladly.' Ford returned him with a cooky smile. 

Again, and again.  
Rick was put through the same torture until his thin legs were shacking, his breathing so deep and uneven he was sure a guard would come to check if he was hurt.    
Ford on his own was full of self-pleasure, even with the clear need for release that both him and Sanchez shared.   
Ford wrapped a firm hand around Rick's stiff cock, causing a stream of pre-cum to leak as well as a series of moans.   
-'Fuck please!'   
Rick wasn't sure if he was coming, about to or what even was happening with him.  
He was shacking, moaning and quivering as soon as Ford begun to move again. Fucking him senselessly.  
-'Fuck you freak, Fuck you.'- Rick moaned -'Oh shit..'   
He came, staining Ford's hand and the grey bed sheets with white. His orgasm soon followed by his partner's. 

 

'You don't tell a soul.'- Rick looked rather upset while buttoning the onesie back, that didn't stop Ford from laughing while he made his way back at his own bed.   
'What? That you're into boys, into me or that you said please?'-   
Rick flashed him a look of warning under thick eyebrows.   
'Goodnight, freak.'   
For a moment, Ford thought he saw Rick smile.  
Unlikely, but maybe, just maybe, the man wasn't as bad as he thought.  
'Goodnight, Sanchez.'

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Also! Human version of Ford I picture something as Hugh Dancy, tell me in comments who you picture as human Rick!


End file.
